


Tundra

by Llafnineve



Category: Mortal Kombat (1995), Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, mature stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llafnineve/pseuds/Llafnineve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuai Liang saved you from death. You left him and the clan believing that would never again see the man you learned to deeply respect and admire. However, nine years later you meet again. You are not the twelve-year old brat he met one day, and he is no longer Tundra. Not even close to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Mortal Kombat and its characters belong to Netherrealm Studios.  
> English is not my first language.  
> Kuai Liang/OC, reader insert, warning for eventual lemon.  
> This story contains the type of romance known as may-september.  
> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> You were sent in an uncharted area in northern China to fulfill your mission of honour and return as an adult to your clan. To do so, you must murder a man with a major title in a clan of dangerous warriors.

**BEFORE** _  
_

 

_"You will not be welcome here again if you don't fulfill your mission of honor. "_

        He said that if necessary, you should rethink this phrase repeatedly , until a new wave of motivation gives your body a boost to continue. It worked the first three times , and you've never been the type of child who gets tired easily. But you were doing a path of ten kilometers uphill.

                    _"You received a good training, you can do this. We are superior to them ."  
_

_I'll do it , I need to,_ it's the thought that holds firm in your mind. All the bones of your body seem worn, you had two days of tiring journey, only two rest stops. The small villages you stopped by had a concentrated and old people, the feeling of xenophobia was present with the approach of strangers, and you knew you were "too Western" to be there. Apparently, Americans were one of the few nations known amongst that small portion of the population, and even if you were not native to any country in Earthrealm, they still confused you with them.

_"Go back to your land, wherever it is"_

          It _'s_ been two days, but you lost the count of how many times you have heard this phrase. Cautious that discrimination could reach extreme levels, you slept with one eye open during the few hours you were able to rest.

          But finally, away from civilization, you feel for the first time that the sacrifice paid off as you see yourself closer to the amount of white cliffs, fully covered by extensive portions of snow. You were already in Arctika. However, being there implies a new challenge: how to get to the palace soon enough, and safely.

          The sight of the path left you physically in your limits. The small black dots between the vastness looked like pines, and noting that the same temperate vegetation started just a few meters from where you are, you decide to enter the forest, and through it, perhaps, reach the temple.

          With luck, you would also find a lake or river that wasn't frozen to serve yourself with more fresh water. Your little steel tank, filled for the last time on Xiao, had only a little of its initial amount, and you were feeling thirsty for a long time.

          While crossing the paths full of snow, you think that only a miracle would make you survive this. You are in uncharted territory, needs to accomplish a nearly impossible challenge and return alive to achieve honor and respect in your clan. Your greatest consolation was knowing that death in battle was a worthy way to be remembered. A little smile enlightens your face as you remember that, regardless of the fate of this mission, you will have your honor.

           Moving forward on your way , the boots weigh as they are covered in snow to the ankle. Your feet sinks at every step, and costs even more energy to complete the ascent. Moreover , the path was not frizzy and firm as you thought it would be , you were clinging to the wet branches of pine trees in order to keep safe before the difficulties and a heavy snowfall which spread dry leaves and snowflakes in the broad wind. _At least the scenery is wonderful,_ you think by looking at your right side, analyzing the distant horizon. The snow-covered canyons make the set fully white, the sky, though, remains cloudy, gray. There is a minimum trace of sun.

_Crac_

           A crunchy noise sounds around you, and the branch on which you are supported releases of the trunk. Your body collapses down the mountain, a thin scream erupts from your throat due to the unexpected and abrupt moment. All the way you traveled for hours vanishes in seconds. Your hands move desperately searching for something to hold on, but there's nothing but snow and smooth trunks.

           " _Fuck_!" You grunt, as snow enters your mouth and the sudden fall hurts your skin _._ Random thoughts and feelings of death fulfill your thoughts, your head hits heavily a hard trunk  and you scream again reacting to the pain, until your fall suddenly stops over something hard.

           Your shaky hands touch the soil beneath your body, and you feel the cold seep through the thick fabric that covers your hands in gloves. "For the gods..." the phrase comes out your dry mouth as other suspect noises sound just below you. It's not solid ground, is ice. You're on a frozen lake, and few things worse than this could happen to you now.

             Inspiring through the nose and exhaling through your mouth, you spend some time lying on the ice, breathing gentle, yet deep.

             Something in your head itches, but you do not allow yourself to move a muscle due to the unstable ground. You do a quick mental count and slowly sits, keeping the weight in your own body, without fully supporting in the frozen surface below it. It is a large lake, the location, harsh, does not seem to be home for a single living soul. You come to the conclusion that you will die before even set feet in the Palace.

            Holding your breath, you support your arms to the ice by applying force on them enough to be crouching. Another sharp noise cause you goosebumps, and you close your eyes, certain that falling with closed eyes will feel better. However, the ground beneath your feet remains somewhat firm, and you decide to get up slowly until you get in upright posture.

            A quick thanks echoes through your mind over and over again when you realize you are standing. Looking around, your eyes pick up the nearest bank northeast, and you decide to take a step to the right. Your nightmare becomes real when a crack appears next to your left foot. It continues to advance, gaining size and thickness, resembling webs, and every new girder makes your heart speeds up more strongly.

           Maybe if ... you take one more step towards snow and run, would get faster in the margin and be, therefore, safe.

           Before you can do so, the ground beneath opens and you collapse, unable to hold on the edges. Your body is swallowed up by the arctic lake and you cringe, mortified by the absurd cold that affects your body. Being dragged to the bottom, you get rid of the backpack and the container in which you brought water, so as everything that can provide even more weight, only reserving the dagger with which you will fulfill your mission.

           At a time of spiritual weakness, your head repeats that resist may not be the best choice, and you think to give up and sink, however, in an uncontrollable survival impulse, you move your arms and legs, swimming to the surface. Exhausted, your hands grip the ice border, thinking you would never make it out there without using boost and, consequently, applying weight on something already unstable. A cry fueled by despair brakes out the place, you know it's useless, but need to express your anxiety somehow. The relentless cold makes the tips of your fingers get purple, and you can't gather enough strength to climb.

         Thinking about Kano, you feel sorry. He doesn't show much empathy, but still, you didn't want to fail in a specific mission. "I'm sorry, master." You imagine his face as you whisper, and feeling ready enough, you take one last breath before allowing your body to sink, but something hits your head.

        A male voice sounds a few meters away. But you can't understand what he says, because the language does not sound familiar at all. Probably Chinese.

        Feeling the heavy damp object over your head, you touch it before clinging hard to it. It was a thick hemp rope. The man exclaims something else, and you assume he's rushing. You curse, thinking about the very few standard phrases you know in mandarin. " _Wǒ búhuì shuō zhōngwén!_ "* You scream, assuming that the pronunciation is not correct, but expects him to comprehend. Your eyes seek for your savior, and you see a plump low figure with long hair on the shore, covered by thick robes. "Hold the rope tightly, I'm going to pull you to the edge" He shouts, with a severe accent. You wrap your wrist in circles around the rope, and lifts your left arm as hard as you can to show him you're ready. The man starts to pull you out, and it takes a while until he succeeds.

         Pulling a childish and thin body makes the situation a lot easier for him.

         As you sit on the snow, your chin trembles, the teeth grind against each other so strongly that the man can hear it, what makes him wrap your shoulders with one of his robes. "You're just a child..." his eyes are full of trance as he analyses your figure, now hardly standing on your feet. "How do you entered in Arctika? What are you doing here?"

        You exhale and stares at him, even though you're trying to hide as much as possible of your face "Thank you so much, Sir." You whisper, truly grateful.

       "What are you doing in these lands?"

        "Thanks," You insist, returning to make your way towards the Temple at the top of the mountain. You feel his look on your back, and you know that he remains curious about your identity, but all you do is cover your head with the wet hood and sniffles, observing all the extensive path ahead yourself.

         A flame of hope springs inside of you again. You will be able to fulfill your mission. The unbearable cold, the physical and mental fatigue, as much as the lack of your personal stuff are not enough to frustrate you of your supreme goal.

        To kill the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pass out, as your head has a more serious condition than other parts of your body and you need medical care. You take a closer look on Kuai Liang as he tries to start a conversation, demanding information about yourself and your sender, but you show hostility towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, i’m back. I thought I should speak on timeline matters. This story will be divided in two parts. I believe the current one takes place somewhere during the events of the comics launched pre-MKX, of course, with some personal changes. But I hope to make clear that Sub-Zero is not yet the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei in the first part. He will be, in the second part, which takes place nine years later, after the events of Mortal Kombat X. I hope you all could understand it, and if this is not the case, express your doubts in the reviews, if you wish so.  
> Hope you like it. Enjoy.

**Part II**

 

       While sleeping on a dry tarp during your short stay at Xiao, you thought about the lack of data. Little, because it was not your wish to take ungrateful thoughts ahead, but you did wondered the reason you didn’t knew more. The why you had no knowledge about your own target.

     When quickly detected hiding behind dead trees, you made your first mental note: they have excellent sensory skills.

          But something was not right, you should have reacted when two warriors with swords at the ready approached your position, demanding your identity, asking you to reveal your face and put down any weapon you might be carrying. The situation obligated you to react, and yet, you didn’t. All conviction and the dream of returning home honored remained intact in your mind. The last shred of willpower on your body wished success more than the will to live, but still, you did not reacted at all; that lasted until the very moment Kano’s face occupied your head again, and you tried to attack one of them using your dagger. After being both outnumbered and immobilized, they led you to the entrance and a kick in your back forced you to kneel on the damp floor, before an immense Temple and a dozen arriving warriors, ready for the slightest sign of resistance.

     You were hungry and dizzy. Your head was hurting, but only when one of the men comment on blood dripping off your neck you knew how ruined you were, but it was nothing compared to the cold. Nor even the thick fur clothing that covered your body was enough to relieve the agony that _burned_ within you. Sooner or later you would die of hypothermia, and the signs seemed to be appearing. Your lips were bruised and the coldness felt like taking off the flesh from your bones. Torture, as it should be a slow and unpleasant death, almost like it had stages; degenerative.

     “Identify yourself!” requires one of the men in the rear, but the voice sounds somewhere in your subconscious.

     You exhale a sharp breath and close your eyes. When you made it to the top of the mountain, you felt the air become tortuously cooler, as if it could be possible. At this moment you knew you would fail.

     Somehow dying in a Temple sounded better than turning into a corpse drowned in endless snow.

     The situation got worst, and you felt delirium take your mind.

     “Identify yourself! Now!”

_Kano…_

_“He will be there sweetheart. Don’t you trust me?”_

_“Of course I do, master. With my life. I… I’m sorry, I just wondered that if it is so important for me to kill him, why can’t I learn about him? Shouldn’t I know lots about him? How do you want me to recognize a person I never saw in my entire life? There are no pictures of this person whatsoever? Is he **this** important?”_

_He smirked. “The Grandmaster wears blue. You will know him by the time you put your beautiful green eyes on him. Is that ok?”_

_Not really, but you never answered. “Let’s call it a night, shall we? You must be tired, and I have stuff to take care of. Sweet dreams, baby girl..”_

     The lucid memory makes you open your eyes, but never before your vision oscillated with such intensity as it did that moment. Still, they all wore the same armor and swords, with the same masks and hoods that made them look like clones. Above all, they _all_ wore _blue._

     Your doom sounded bitterly comical, however, the sound of two bodies landing a jump on the floor interrupted your tormented laughter. Two men with different garments, one of them had short stature and chubby body, his arms crossed over his chest as he kept eye contact fixed to yours, and you realized he had a familiar face.

     “I told you,” he remarked, his raspy voice filled with a strong accent was striking. “This is the kid I informed you about. The cloak she wears is mine.”

     The other man remained silent. He too wore blue, but his clothing was differentiated from the others, what quickly got your attention. You could barely keep your eyes open, but you stared at him all the time, and he did the same for a while. Whoever this man was, his chill was scary. He had a proud and strong mien, his presence aspired grandeur, he wore an armored garb featuring darker shades of blue and a mask on his face, with piercing blue eyes scanning your figure at a whole.

_“You will know him by the time you put your beautiful green eyes on him.”_

     Your goal was less than a meter away, you had no doubts. The vision of your target made you take the last trace of remaining strength, and you supported your own weight to one of the knees to get up.

     “Liang, it is she.” the shorter man repeated, looking slightly anxious.

     You remained staring at the frozen ground beneath your feet while trying to remain upright. In other circumstances, the dizziness would be fake, nothing but a mere attempt to pretend weakness and fragility to catch him in a surprise attack, however, it was not the case, you _were_ weak and fragile. Thinking about your odds, the final conclusion was you would fail on stabbing his throat quickly enough, but your mind was not working properly when you advanced towards your enemy.

     After that, your mind could recall little, like being carried by someone through random flashes of a hallway.

     Later, you woke up in an unknown room. Long ago four walls and a roof sheltered you. Those were solid walls, stones with firm wood boards. In the center, a long blue flag flutters by the cold wind that enters the window, whose long iron railings would prevent you from using it as a future form of escape. You gave a better look at the symbol in the center of the flag, it was circular and had atypical forms you have never seen before. Although it seemed similar to a _shuriken_ , you were sure that there are other hidden meanings behind the symbol. You wished there were more information from Kano about the enemy clan, however, he fancied and overestimated skills that obviously you have not.

     Be in that room after a failed attack sucked. Although you don't understand how or why your body chose that moment to be weak, you could remember clearly how your invasion was executed, and though you putted a big effort on it, all you did was not, even for a long shot, the least required.

     You were defeated by yourself, and that felt worse than any other fate.

     The most surprising fact that befell you was to wake up. You couldn’t conceive such thing as escaping alive from a successful clash, a faulty one was out of the question. However, you were there, alive. At least five different layers of thick sheets covered your body, and a damp warm towel covered your forehead.

     When you tried to move your arms, you noticed that your wrists were attached by straps tied to the bed. "Damn!", moving your arms with desperation, you felt nervous as you realized your ankles too were bound. "Shit! Shit! I want to get out of here!", the words come out of your mouth in disarray, the bed creaked as you applied more and more strength.

     A small gap of the door was open and one of the guards looked into the room. Your eyes met for a moment, but he closed the door again before you could say something.

     The excess of sudden movement made you tired quickly; when trying to look around again, you felt pain in the back of your head and your eyes welled up in reaction to it. The fact opened your eyes to the fact that your injuries were not only superficial. Something worse happened.

     You were at the mercy of the enemy clan and with deep wounds after a failed assassination attempt on their Grandmaster. Certainly things weren't good for your side and you would be tortured to reveal secret matters. Death seemed dramatically nicer now.

     What would Kano do in such position?

     A noise in the lock quickly gained your attention. If they were waiting for you to wake up for punishment, they certainly were crueler than you could ever think of. You exhale and force again the straps, tense for the person in the other side.

     The tall man whose eyes were your last memory before passing out passed the entrance. Your heart raced against your chest and your breathing intercut in the moment you received a watchful gaze of him. A soft mist comes out of his mask as he exhales and locks the door. In a panic, you try to move your legs under the sheets. His steps were slow but steady as he walks to stop in front of the bed, watching the useless movements of your feet. The sight of your dagger being carried by him made your teeth squeak in annoyance, and you seriously thought he was provoking when his fingers traveled the short blade to the tip.

     “Before we begin, there are important issues you should be aware of.” he stated, crossing his muscular arms over the chest. He had a deep, growly tone of voice which only made you hesitate even more. “I am the only obstacle between you and an adult trial, an adult penalty, in a more objective way, between yourself and a fair punishment, death, even though you invaded this Temple, mercilessly attacked and tried to harm me. Considering how irreversible and negative your situation is, my most honest advice is for you to work with the necessary, and _not_ be a burden.”

     After the threat, he was speechless. You didn’t knew for sure if he was expecting you to answer, but you remained silent, staring at him. “Can you speak my language?” his gaze passed by you during his walk to the window. He sighs, “Silence will not help you now.”

     You thought about how the way he expressed himself could imply that there was a way you might be helped when it was more likely you would be killed after all information of interest were taken from you.

     You turned your head to the opposite side where he was, hoping this would be enough for him to leave. However, he didn’t. “Very well,” you held your breath and closed your eyes as the man pulled out a _kunai_ and walked towards the bed. As no pain followed his approach, you opened your eyes to him cutting the straps that held you prey one by one. “you wish to leave? Go now, I will not stop you from doing so.”

     That was obviously too good to be true.

     Your eyes alternated between the door locked inside and the man waiting for a reaction. “Go,” he encouraged, “I pledge my word that I will stop anyone who attempts to prevent your departure. Leave.”

     The severity in his voice made you hurry up. You removed the sheets one-by-one until your body was fully exposed to the cold weather. Your chin trembles as you realized you were wearing a long white shirt, which reached the length of your knees. You wanted to ask him about it, however, felt no courage to address him the word at that moment. “Qiuyue nursed your wounds and dressed you in one of her son’s garments.” he explained, as if could read your thoughts. “You have been asleep for twenty-six hours.”

     You trusted you would be able to leave until the moment your feet touched the ground; a cold shiver crossed your body, and any hope of completing your escape vanished. A strong feeling of dizziness made you lost balance in the third step forward, collapsing on the floor.

_“You will not be welcome here again if you don’t fulfill your mission of honor”_

     You could not control the trembling in your hands, tears instantly slid down your cheeks. What were you thinking? You could _not_ go back. You were _not_ worthy, and failed your only chance to prove otherwise.

     Averting your eyes toward the man, you realized that the expression in his eyes was neutral and he didn’t looked surprise at all with your physical limitations. He knew all the time you wouldn’t go far.

     Frustrated, you lost control of your own breathing. Your hands intertwined strands of hair at the top of your head and you grunted in despair. The open wound in your head throbbed, however, you did not stop because you knew you deserved the pain. It was the least for such a serious flaw. Everyone would be disappointed, you would be forgotten, a memory to be erased, and yet, you wanted so badly to come back.

     “Why don’t you just kill me?!” you cried loudly. “Please! Kill me right now! I beg you to, please!”

     His features darkened, he continued to stare at you to the ground in a deadly silence. “Do you wish to be murdered, child?”, he inquired.

     “I don’t want to be here, and I can’t come back! So please, do me a favor and kill me!”

     “Do you consider yourself worthy of a favor after your actions?”

     “I deserve nothing,” the answer went through your clenched teeth. “if you fear something such as a god, have mercy.”

     “It is no requirement fearing a god to have mercy on a child.”

     “You know how to prove me so.”

     A long moment of silence settled. His uninterrupted gaze remained on you, in a way that made you feel uncomfortable, but you never looked away, you tried to pass as much conviction as you could, to show him determination to accept death and confirm it would be a fair punishment, as he said before. It would be a good way to please both sides, even though you didn’t deserved to be pleased.

     “I will.” he claimed, as he walked to the door. “Not your type of mercy. Mine.”

 

 

     You woke up to gentle hands putting thick socks on your feet. The person doing the service demonstrated dedication, and hummed a song in a barely audible tone. She appeared to be a grown woman aged beyond thirty, wore a long dress of opaque shades and fingerless gloves on her hands. The feature on her face showed relaxation with her current activity. Actually, you almost could say she was having fun. When finished, she covered your feet with the blanket and looked up, but you closed your eyes hastily before she could see it.

     She approached the upper part of your body, and carrying a bucket through the hoop, left it on the floor, sitting on a chair beside the bed.

     “You’re going to be fine.” she said.

     You were surprised to the sentence, unless she had seen your eyes open and was trying to comfort you, there was no reason to speak loudly.

     She smiled when you opened your eyes again, “Beautiful eyes. How are you feeling?” she pulled the towel from your forehead, placing it on her shoulder.

     Narrowing your eyes, you thought it would be better not to keep in touch with those people, no matter how friendly she was. Besides, you were not in the mood to start a conversation.

     You remained quiet while she drowned the towel in the warm water into the bucket. “How are you feeling?” she repeated, with a demanding tone to her voice.

     You slowly inhale and exhale, watching the dark landscape in the window. Talking was never something you appreciated, you never discussed a lot with your fellow Black Dragon companions, and after twelve years, you got used to little conversation. Also, you were so not in the mood to talk.

     “Good.” you answered, nevertheless.

     “I’m relieved. My name is Qiuyue, what about yours?” she quickly asked.

     That name sounded familiar, you heard it before. The man quoted this person when he mentioned the person who cared for your wounds.

     “I don’t want to speak with you.” you replied, and she nodded.

     “Well, you can still hear, though. Sweetheart, you suffered a dangerous cut in the back of the head, it was not too deep, but a few stitches were necessary. You demanded a lot of yourself physically, even though you didn’t stay longer in the snow. I don’t know if you would be alive if it happened so.” She folded the towel and placed it on your forehead. “Is important for you to keep warm, so do not get out of the sheets, and try to get some rest.”

     You wondered if that woman knew the circumstances of your arrival. She was treating you like a guest, and that bothered you. You wanted her to leave.

     Qiuyue collected her utensils, and after a smile, headed toward the door. Before leaving, she turned to you, “Are you hungry?”

      _Yes_. Yes, you have been starving for a long time. However, your answer has a mere positive nod. “I’ll be right back.”

     “Qiuyue,” you called. “Who is he?”

     He never said his name or his position. You heard the man from the lake call him Liang, so you could only presume his name, but you wanted to know more than that. You wanted to know who he was, beyond his name.

     “You mean Kuai Liang?”, she questioned.

     “I don’t know. The man who was here before, the tall one, he spoke to me. Is he the Grandmaster of you?”

     “No. _Yet_.” the tone of hope in her voice was clear. You narrowed your eyes as you realized you missed your target. If he was not the Grandmaster, who the hell could be?, “See you later, kid.” she said as she left, leaving you to your multiple doubts.

 

 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the time passes, you become sick of the routine and Qiuyue's constant watch.  
> Kuai Liang visits you once again, still in his search for answers, but he seems to know much beyond what he let on before, and it scares you.  
> Loyalty does not seem to take you to any progress, and not being rescued after weeks begins to disturb you, leading you to suggest an infamous agreement with the man in blue, but you two get into an argument again, as you do not wish to accept the truth that he brings, and your skepticism finally manages to piss him off big time.

**Part III**

 

Eleven times you saw the sun rise through the window, since the day that man visited. But you had not another chance to see him. However, Qiuyue have not delayed her visits a single minute. She had an angelic motherly aura that you have never experienced before. It was curious how gently she touched you as she changed the warm cloth on your forehead and spoke alone about the importance for you to remain still, not to move your head at no cost. Every morning you woke up to soup dishes, usually cold already, due to the region's temperature. Qiuyue returned every afternoon, bringing more soup and a coup with iced tea, informing you of its unique medicinal properties, despite the unpleasant flavor. And during the night, there was also another dish on the table beside the bed, but you generally only fed during one of the times you woke up randomly overnight. However, the bad taste of tea or cold soups were neither by far the biggest of your problems. Get out of bed every day towards the hot springs for a bath guided by Qiuyue, yes. Your independence received great encouragement from young age in the Black Dragon, so it was not easy to get help and be taken every day to the bath chamber, strip and even be able to move your hands. Any slightest movement was considered too harsh for Qiuyue, who complained, explaining again about how fragile were sutures as if you didn't knew it already. And, obviously, this atypical routine was starting to upset you deeply. You've always been good at doing everything by yourself only, and this woman insisted on being a mandatory part of your already devious days. Days that were not necessary. A suffering that no longer fit you. So you woke up angry every following day. At certain times, the temple appeared to be simply empty. Which was odd, considering that about a dozen armed men surrounded you during the day of your raid, and however, there was not a single living soul to create traffic through the corridors that you crossed under Qiuyue watch while headed to the bath chamber. The temple seemed to shelter only you and her sometimes. But there was not a way you could find out for sure, since you have been locked up the whole time. Yesterday, as you walked slowly toward the bath chamber, you started a conversation with the woman who shared the weight of your body with you, "Where is everybody? When I arrived, there were plenty of people. Where are they?" Her eyes remained focused on the rocky floor, and an aura of mourning became clear on her features.

She only established the grab on your wrist, placing your forearm to the back of her head. "We're shorthanded, facing terrible crisis. In the old days," pausing in her speech, she smiled bitterly between the words,"we had more than the triple of warriors, and despite of facing our old disagreements with the former Grandmaster, our situation was good, but something terrible happened. There were few survivors, we lost formidable warriors. Liang tried to convince me to leave with my son, claimed that the situation could put us under risk, but I did not wanted to leave. This is my home, as well as Han's"

Han was probably the name of your kind clothing supplier, you mused. However, this discovery became uninteresting when you reminded yourself to hear the name Liang again. The ‘lake man' referred to the scary man in blue with that name, and Qiuyue did the same. So that was his name. Liang. With that, you had more knowledge about him than he had of you. So you assumed that being ahead of him was a merit to be enjoyed. "He suffered intensely. Lost his own brother. Been transformed into monstruosities against his will, was under the control of bad people. It would be normal if he had came back to life mentally dismantled, but he is perfect, sane, and is determined to recover this clan and put it on it's feet again." The testimony made the questions in your mind multiplie "Slow down." she says while using a bowl to dump water over your shoulders. Recapping her previous words, you remember her claims about that man being brought back to life.

How such a thing could have been conceived?

"So... This man, Liang, was dead?"

"In a way. Please raise your hands." you obey, and she spreads a soapy sponge over the surface of your skin carefully.

"In a way? A person can only be alive or dead"

"Things have never been so simple out of Earthrealm" Vague answers, one of the things that bothered you painfully in a person. Any smooth trace of good humor that has accumulated in you has been lost.

"You said that this clan went through bad shit. What happened?"

For the first time a serious look was present in Qiuyue's dark eyes. "My wish is to take care of you until you are healed, really. But do not think I forgot the reasons that brought you here, nor the blade pointed out treacherously to my master! I still dislike you for your atrocious actions and I would never reveal classified information. I do not care if you are just a kid."

She was right. You exceeded the limits. But you could only feel surprised to hear a more severe tone from the woman who always had shown kindness. Maybe that was a rough day for her, maybe talk about the fragility of her beloved clan affects her mood in such a negative way. So you waited for her wide awake the next day, during the morning. Exhausted from the immutable routine, exhausted of spending every minute within that room, savoring a forbidden desire to go and remembering that you could not; thinking about home and if someday you would be back. You swept and cleaned halls every day of your stay at the Black Dragon. The training, which necessarily should start in childhood has been denied to you, and you could never understand why Kano decided that you would be more useful cleaning the facilities you could have access. However, nothing prevented you from, after turning ten years old, declare yourself exhausted of the conditions imposed. You stood up to him in a moment of insanity and reverberated your desire to give your life for the clan. To be a child among them has never been easy, you could not deal with being overlooked for your age. So you wished desperately to grow older.

Even now your desire is to get rid of the stigma of young age, be seen as an equal, receive the chance to prove your worth. It took over a year for Kano to allow you to prove your worth somehow, and when he did, you failed. You would have to live with it. However, the bitterness for representing a dissapointment to your master did not stop you from recognizing your own effort. You were left on a gravel path in the middle of nowhere, and Kobra have not said much before leaving: _"Go North, you will find a village. You can get yourself information there.”_ You had no fluency in the language, which caused hunger and thirst. Had an uncertain target, in a hostile and unknown region. Cold, height, lack of supplies and weapons, snow and little experience on your part.

Thinking that way, you could definitely recognize your own persistence.

_"Will you come for my rescue?"_

_"I don't know. Likely. Go do something else, baby girl, just go now"_

_"Even if I fail? There's still a chance if I fail?"_

_"This would mean that I forgive you"_

_"I hope you can."_

_"Not if you keep counting on a failure._ "

If he was optimistic, you too could dream on being rescued eventually, but that would hardly become true. The palpable fate would be you being abandoned by your master and expelled from the Lin Kuei temple as soon as your most serious wound were healed. Just imagine about being alone again caused you shivers of fear.

 

_________________

 

In one afternoon, you realized that the sky was clear. The sun seemed to emerge from behind the clouds, but nothing that your limited vision could say for sure. It pissed you off, as usual. You forced the door and realized it was locked, the man standing outside, making the perimeter security, seemed not to notice your attempt to open the door.

Qiuyue also did not brought your breakfast that day, something that has not gone unnoticed. Something had happened.

Later that day, the sharp noise of the lock made you jump from bed toward the window. You had questions to ask, so you fabricated a reason for Qiuyue to start a conversation based on your careless with yourself, as she surely would find it strange if you decided to start chatting. You barely responded politely the questions about your own health, forcing sudden empathy wouldn't go unnoticed. Your plan was pretend to be caught unaware, so, when the door opened, you controlled your own impulse of curiosity to see her aspect.

A decision that lasted one second, since you felt the room temperature fall, giving you the creeps. You spun on your heels, with eyes glazed over the door.

The male and haughty figure crossed the entrance, with a tray in hands. This time, there was not a mask covering half of his face. His features were clean, framed by a square jaw and strong facial structures. His hair was short, dark as the sky of a winter night, but the expression on his face was austere.

Staring at you, he compressed thin lips into what you assumed was a failed tempt of a smile, and closed the door behind him, walking forward to the nightstand next to bed, in which he left the tray. In an unprecedented act, he settled on the seat next to the bed, once used by Qiuyue to treat your physical state. The way his blue eyes alternated between you and the empty bed translated perfectly what didn't came out of his lips. Grudgingly, you walked to the bed and sat down, covering your thighs with the sheet. Even if you tried, you could not establish eye contact with him, even if you knew it would be the appropriate to do. You would rather beat yourself than to pass an impression that you were afraid. Looking slightly satisfied, he rubbed the palms of his hands.

"I hope you feel better." his voice was deeply magistral. The type of voice that no matter how mild he wished to sound, he could not. And you haven't responded. For some reason, you thought he deserved hostility on your part for the remote possibility of being a rival of your master. _He spared your life_ , signs a side of your conscience, but you were not grateful for that. And he might still choose to kill you by the time you heal. "It has been thirteen days, and even Qiuyue knows not your name.", another phrase that you dismissed as not worthy of a response. Liang narrowed his eyes, and his lips closed in a hard line. "Eat." His hands were against the tray that he was keen to get to you.

In silence, you've noticed your own reflection in the steel spoon, before serving yourself some soup. An aura of tension took the room, mainly because he was looking right at you in all the times you tried to spy on him. He was wearing a uniform similar to the previous one, however, did not wore a mask, and you thought about how good his appearance was for a warrior. His arms were not unscathed like last time, there was a remarkable portion of injuries across his skin, and you assumed that he'd been in battle recently. Embarrassed by the personal analysis, you took another spoonful into your mouth, wondering how long he intended to stay.

"Child, I am sure of a good portion of factors, however, I still need answers." apprehensive, you looked at him. Your dagger slid out of the gauntlet on his left wrist, landing over the bed. You sighed, crawling under your skin as you noticed the dagger fell on the exact side of the blade in which the symbol of your clan was cut out smoothly in plasma. "You are a member of the Black Dragon. Was sent here in an important mission and failed."

"No," you argued hard, "I live in the village, I wanted to see the fjords" Was unworthy even say such a thing, there was nothing in the world that could make your statement convincing. Your appearance and ways were more eye-catching than a sign with 'outsider' attached to your forehead could ever be. With a sigh, he looked away momentarily, looking bitter and disappointed.

"Listen, I understand that this should be a moment for nourishment, and I am getting in the way, but I need responses only you can provide. And you should do it. "

"You have your answers."

"I truly admire your sense of loyalty, is a noble sentiment. When it comes from a child, it is even more pure and truthful..."

"I'm not a child.”

“I have reasons to believe that is in your interest to know that Kano and I are longtime acquaintances.", he ignored it. The mention on your master made your heart skip a beat, so you took another spoonful to your lips without breaking eye contact with him. You needed to demonstrate tranquility. "Australia, Outworld and Chaosrealm. Those are the locations of the three secret bases of the Black Dragon, and I am willing to investigate them all, to meet him in person. And I am going to decease him, he will freeze to death in my hands, for it makes me sick that he could induce a child to a suicidal mission motivated by old and unresolved issues."

Liang was not exploding in a torrent of emotion and vengeful feelings mixed, he lacked the explosive personality of your master. He vowed death to Kano out cold, threatening in a mysterious and unpredictable form which you weren't used to dealing with. Kano always ordered you to serve a dose of whiskey to calm his exacerbated tempers.

"Is that your sense of justice says?"

"That is what I see. A naive and unprepared child. You are more of a victim than I am."

"Excuse me, who the hell you think you are? Why do you think you can speak with such a property about a life that does not concern you?", your fingers pressed the empty spoon, a spiteful feeling made you ask those questions which you did not knew if you wanted answers. "You do not know me.”

"I have been in a similar dilemma. Blinded, vicious, acting against my own will. I was a puppet, doing atrocities I never wanted to do, but I could not stop it for a long time. I was confused before, not knowing which way to go or who I should believe. So I can see in someone's eyes the same scourge I saw on my own” For the first time, you could not answer him with hostility. After all, you did not knew how to articulate a response, so your hand just reached the tray, and you took another spoonful to mouth. You had been mistaken for words before, but you felt intensity on his, spoken in a very controlled and serious manner. Liang got up, he looked at the scenery through the window as if to meditate about the conversation you two had or perhaps enjoying a mere moment to think. Then continued, "Provide me the answers I need, and I shall do the same for you"

Your eyes met, and you gulped, unable to contain the tension you felt. You sought confidendce on his eyes. How to trust a despicable being?

"Finish your meal, little one.", he said as he walked to the door.

 

__________________

 

Qiuyue returned later, she seemed oblivious to what she were doing, as if only her body was present in the room. She commented on the small part of your scalp that had been shaved for the realization of the suture, and you were not surprised by such a procedure, since it was obvious. "Why were you not you here this morning?"

"I had to go to the village. I left a ready meal and asked one of the guards to bring it." You would look for a kitchen yourself if only your freedom was not taken by them, leaving you locked in that room twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

Be locked up at the mercy of others was torturous. "Did you miss me?" she quipped, turning toward the stack of sheets that she had left on the chair as she first came in. She flipped through some of the units, and then collected three of them. Thick, soft and clean sheets. You looked away, keeping the seriousness. It was not the kind of question you would answer, you did not wish to create intimacy, and yet, after being under her mandatory care for more than two weeks, yes, having a man to bring your food was out unusual. "He came over here again."

"Oh, what did you talk about?"

"Nothing. He asks a lot of questions."

"And you do not think he has reasons to it?"

"My master told me he is a disgraceful demon." you reproduced Kano's words with the same contempt with which he used to intone.

"It offends me to refer to him like this," you stared her with boredom, and she returned the look. Getting up, she pulled the first sheet that covered your body and started to bend it while talking, her speech slow as if her mood never changed a second ago "the man I buried today, my husband. Kuai Liang saved me from him."

"How could you be saved from your own husband?"

"Not all husbands are good. My family sold me to his when I was a little more than your age, and so the bastard thought he could do whatever he wanted" the information did not reached you well, although you have not expressed words or emotions for such. "When the Lin Kuei was in it's old days, they were constantly looting the villages of the region in search of treasure. It was how I was saved. At first I was mad, to leave with my little son the house we lived, being carried by a powerful warrior to an unknown future, but I found happiness here, helping even while they still served their own worst interests and knowing that my son will become one of them some day." And she smiled as she narrated the story.

You rubbed the palm of your hand on the back of another, looking firmly to the harsh storm that made snowflakes fall on the ground adjacent to the window. "No one has ever tried to rescue you?"

"Once," she pushed the last old sheet, and you felt the coldness in full contact with your skin. "everyone in my village thought I was kidnapped, and they had the audacity to set up a garrison to come to my rescue in Arctika. One of them was captured and I sent the message that my life was better here. My husband was furious, demanding custody of our son, but retreated in battle easily. Since then, my name is not mentioned very meekly in that place, but I could not care less." She covered you with the third sheet, and taking both hands down to the waist, sighed her tiredness. "Comfortable?"

"Yes." You felt that the correct thing would be to make some comment about the story you heard, but you did not.

"Warm enough? Need another sheet? " Even with the double of blankets you would not feel warm.

"That's good."

She nodded positively. Walking toward the foor, she carried the rest of the stack of sheets and the empty tray. "Try to sleep." she said.

"Qiuyue!" You called her. The black irises observed you with servility. "Can you send a message to him?"

"Of course"

"Tell him I am willing to give the answers he wants, but I have some conditions myself"

"That would be?" You chew your lower lip, after sighing audibly, the tension you felt was noticeable with ease in your tone of voice to follow. "I also want to hear his answers. And I want to get out of here."

“You mean leave for good...?”

“I mean get out of this room. Get fresh air, I am not sick” Your statement appeared to leave her incredulous.

"I would not find it appropriate for you to leave, the wound...", she tried to argue, until you interrupt: "That is my wish. Please let him know that.”

Her black eyes they did not show satisfaction with your request, but she went anyway. And you heard the locks in the door being closed. With luck, she would pass the message today.

 

______________

 

When you got your meal the next morning, questioned Qiuyue about your previous offer. You expected a real answer, but all she said was: "He has not decided yet."

You questioned his whereabouts at the time. "The god of Thunder visits him as we speak. There are more important matters than you to be solved. Pray that he does not tell him about the assassination attempt.”

"So I should be afraid?"

"Yes, your master cannot protect you from Raiden. Your master cannot protect anyone, not even himself.”

In fact, you heard about Raiden before. Kano always mentioned his name, followed by a significant amount of cursing.

 

 

You woke from a deep sleep to hear two knocks on the door. Liang's silhouette kept the door open, but he has not entered the room, remaining by the entrance "Are you dressed properly?"

You scratched your eyes, moving your feet from under the sheets towards the floor. "I am."

"Come" he didn't seem the type of person who repeats the words. You just moved as fast as you could, walking towards the door. For the first time on your stay, you felt what could be the closest thing to joy. You couldn't stand being isolated to that room, with a landscape so beautiful out there. The discrepancy in height between the two of you made you shocked. Your head was on the height of his waist, so you thought that either you were too short, or he was too tall. When a guard approached, he booked a brief and systematic look, talking with Liang in mandarin, probably so you wouldn't understand what they were saying. You were too busy noticing the stature of the two and realized that, in fact, Liang was too tall. As he returned to walk, you finally observed the rustic architecture of the place. Torches attached to the rock walls lit up the aisles, and in all entries, the same ‘shuriken’ symbol stamped the doors. The place was well lit, but as fire was used, it was still darker than light bulbs could be. There was a few os them in the Australian base, which you have been to only once. Locked in a storage most of the time, but you could remember the vicinity anyway. "How do you feel?", he pulled.

"Better," you shrunk at his shoulders, realizing the hidden weapons in his armor. Kunais and shurikens that he could probably throw accurately. You've always wanted to use such weapons, so, back home, you always spied the afternoon trainings from afar, watching Kano throw knives with enviable precision. "I have always healed fast." You were not sure why you continued to speak, especially for he seemed satisfied with the brief response earlier. He booked a glimpse, before making the turn in a corner. At the other end of the hall, Qiuyue was kneeling in front of a boy, which she hugged and stroked the dark hair. You could not hear the content of the conversation, the man quickly turned another corner, and then you have reached the last corridor. On the roof, there was a moderate amount of scriptures in Mandarin, as well as beautiful and colorful designs. Men wearing outfits similar to what Liang used, warring among themselves and with other warriors, who wore red. At the end of the corridor, the daylight illuminated a small part of the ground. You felt anxiety to get out and breathe some fresh air, as if you yearned out for weeks, and in fact you did.

"Do not try to run away, I do not mean you any harm" 

You understood the context he used, but as you always loved to question and provoke your superiors, you redargued “Are you threatening me?"

"I am saying I could hurt you unintentionally on trying to stop you from escaping. Do not jeopardise yourself” he seemed oblivious to the cynical tone you used to question his words, and if he did noticed, chose not to show. And that made you evaluate his personality traits, in silence. The man came down a short number of steps, making his way between a rocky path adorned by snow. You performed the same procedure, but with some care. Snow and wet floors were a bad combination, and slip with a healing suture on the head was not something you wanted to at that point, then leaned on the railings, a little too high for his short stature. You were surprised again there. His fingers slid the cold surface, iron, adorned in generous ways to find your order in two dragon heads very well detailed.

You felt you were being watched, not only for him, and made sure when you realized three guards watching your movements in a mezzanine on the top of the temple.

They probably were not the only ones, only those who allowed themselves to be seen. The cold was causing sensitivity in your wound, making you uncomfortable, but you didn't told him about it. Just crossed arms over your chest, rubbing your left arm in an attempt to get warmer.

"No Earthrealmer ever survived this trajectory. Is this your first time in this realm?"

"Not quite", you ignored the bitter feeling of betrayal by answering a simple question, however, that was the condition required to leave the room. A few more hours locked in there, and you go crazy. You kept walking until you both were in front of a modest coffee table made of solid wood. He sat on his calves and you got down on one knee, closing your eyes when receiving a torrent of wind on your face. It was a relief.

"And what was your duty in Earthrealm?" You opened your eyes, staring at the blue irises.

"You know already"

His lips formed a hard line. "I wish to hear from you. Name it."

"Murder the Grandmaster of Lin Kuei. He said I could and should do that, for the sake of the clan” That was a serious penalty in the Black Dragon code. Explanatory goal to a mole.

"Who?"

"My master."

"Kano." he pronounced the name cautiously, eyes fixed to horizon, thoughtful.

"Yes."

"And you believed devoutly?"

"I am here, am I not?"

"You would have gone to the end, if the circumstances were different?"

"Without thinking twice" There was no reason to force your own voice to sound firm, that was just the truth. Yes, you would have gone all the way. Yes, you bought it when Kano said you could. Yes, kill him entwined to your pride, your dignity. And he wasn't even your target, you would have killed him unjustly.

"You just confessed." He murmured, and your eyes immediately met his. There was no expression on his face.

"Come again?"

"You just gave me what I need to justify a punishment. The rule targeted initially people inside, but merely conspire against our Grandmaster is punishable by execution. Given this, even I cannot explain how hideous is trying to assassinate him"

You lowered your head. What that meant? He was stating that he was going to kill you? This is what you wanted from the very beggining.

"If you ask me, I would say you are a fortuitous child," his blue eyes roamed the landscape, until they were fixed to you again. Dealing with the look in his eyes was not an easy task. "for the man whose your assassination attempt carried out does not carry the Grandmaster title." Something obvious, but his words were enough to make your head snap, somehow confused. It was very clear what he was saying, but you didn't want, or could not understand. "Therefore, those factors in addition to your young age take a considerable weight off your balance. You no longer account for a heinous crime, but try to assassinate any one of us is still a crime, and you will pay for this, little one, just not with your life.”

You let out a quick and bitter laughter. The blue eyes of the man seemed boringly question why such disrespect on a serious matter. "You expect me to say thank you for saving my life?"

"This would be common sense, and the least appropriate, yes. Although for me it is enough that, without verbal statements are required, you feel grateful, even though I know that is not the case. But you accept death as a warrior, I recognize that, and among other things, is what gives me the certainty that I am not wrong in my judgment. Do not turn this into a childish game and try to prove otherwise, but if it is your choice, nothing could stop me from doing what I did not do today. Punish you truly. Tell me if you understand”

With the bruised ego and refusing to look it, you nod your head positively. "Do not make our relationship any worse than it needs to be." You've narrowed eyes. "You will remain at rest until you are healed, and after that, you are welcome to stay for the fulfillment of your penalty."

"It is not like I have any other option" you compressed lips, mending then with something that Kano would say. "Suicide is always an option, though."

The look on his face was unreadable, he reacted to your provocation with silence. You realized too late it wasn't something smart to say, and only grew uncomfortable. Despite never being inserted in the controversial humor jokes Kano used to do occasionally, usually when they decided to join to share two bottles of whiskey between shipments. You could hear the content of the conversation, hidden behind crates of weapons, and the content was hardly appropriate, especially as Kira and Jarek spoke about women, something that seemed to last until Tasia enter the room. Then it became serious about conspiracies and plans until she left again.

You used to laugh at the jokes of sexual content even without understanding them.

Thinking positively, as if you really could have a future in the Lin Kuei, you could never imagine such fun here, not even in the distant future. The man sitting in front of you seemed to lack a sense of humor or facial expressions that were not serious. His tone is hardly changed, his presence was cold, watered to indifference. You sighed heavily, watching him once again handling your dagger. The terms combined also had a clause involving him, and you thanked yourself for remembering it. "You said before you are an old acquaintance of Kano. What does this mean? "

"It means exactly what it sounds like," everything you did was to book a look, hopeful that such a claim was not his only evasive answer, "a few years ago, when, following the trail of the murderer of my brother, I agreed to fight in Mortal Kombat tournament, but things started to get out of the way here, and I was not aware, since all I could think about was vengeance. I managed to beat him. I wanted to freeze his still-beating heart in my hands on behalf of my brother, but I was stopped. Shao Kahn had accepted the deal proposed by Sektor, which consisted of not interfering when I was transformed into a cyborg against my will, after all, have the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei as a borrower of favors is something rare, useful. I was betrayed, led, transformed. My whole essence, everything I pursued, my mind, my goals, wills out reduced to dust. A soldier without a trial, alive, but dead. I remember the things I did during this period, to be sent on a mission in Earthrealm, in which I was defeated by one of your former clan mates, Kabal. Hours later, I woke up in a base, surrounded by warriors who protected the Earthrealm, and Raiden himself. They gave me back my humanity, even though I was still a cyborg. They allowed me to make my own decisions, and I recovered my memories prior to cybernetizing. I decided that I would help them to achieve their goals, that I would protect Earthrealm alongside them, and returned undercovered to Outworld. I had to defeat Sektor when he found out I had escaped the mental control. In the clock tower, where I was required to follow Goro, Kano and Kintaro to the cemetery St. Dominic on escorting innocent soldiers for Quan Chi to take their souls, I had to prevent them. I needed to get rid of the three. I met Kano this way.”

"You won?"

"Yes. I freed the soldiers. He was exonerated of the mission and lost confidence points with Shao Kahn.”

Kano did not dealt well with defeats. His ego knew no bounds. Still, it was at least strange that there you have not heard stories about that man before, being him a shameful part in the past of your master.

"I can't believe what you say. Kuai Liang is not a name which I recall, and trust me, I would remember."

"You have probably heard about me, by the name Sub-Zero" There was not another reaction so befitting to your feelings, just shock. You did not used to be transparent in your emotions, but the revelation caught you off guard. Sub-Zero's reputation proceeded his name, a legendary warrior. Some even referred to him as a god of ice, others – your master included – as a demon.

"This is not possible"

"Watch the surprise in your eyes is unfortunate for me. Confirms my suspicions, since the very beginning. "

"It is not possible! He never mentioned that Outworld breeds would be involved in that. If I could beat you, you are supposed to be an ordinary human! I could never defeat Outworlders”

"Whoever said such a thing, lied" you would prefer not to look at him now. Not with all the evidence that you had been deceived by the man who inspired you throughout your life.

"That is impossible! You are an earthrealmer! A human! "

"I was born here, but I am not from here. A significant part of me is not" white energy shone as thick fog around his left hand, and right before your eyes, you saw a dagger of ice, very similar to yours, being formed in the palm of his hand. Stunned, you fell back. Your eyes widened and your face reflected a terrified trait while you dragged yourself behind, rapidly moving away from the table.

"By the gods..." you stuttered.

"I feel truly sorry for you."

Sub-Zero was depicted as a legend, a warrior of the highest level. You heard stories, not just about him, but other names that were mentioned with great prestige and fear. You were twelve and training was never allowed to you. Tasia always warned that the best would be to go away and live alone somewhere with dignity, since you were just a burden to the organization, and you always considered her rude for such words. Kano might never show affection, but that is not how he actually feels, it's what you always thought, but Tasia apparently had a point. And you do not want to accept or believe him. You could not believe that she was not wrong, even though all signs pointed to it.

"I do not want your pity! You are not different than them, you just think you are. I am sure... That was a misunderstanding, there is- there is an explanation for all this.”

He inhaled a deep breath. "I still do not have the location of my current Grandmaster, there are people working on it as we speak. But I know for sure, he is not here nor close to here. Kano and Sektor work for the same purposes, he too knows our Grandmaster was not here when he sent you. You were sent here, alone, without preparation, without weapons, without proper clothing. Our clan has, currently, no fighting force, we do not have men as before, but you came in with a dagger whose blade does not measure more than fifteen centimeters, to face us all and kill a man who is not even here! Those are the facts. You were neglected, left to die. It is all so clear like water to me, and it is revolting. I hope you to be rational and impartial as to what I just said."

His eyes were intense, and you felt a raging cry full of sorrows was near. But you did not want him to see you in such a sensitive moment and think you trusted his fallacies. If Kano did it, he had his reasons. You would know it some day. "I am sorry, child"

"No, you are not sorry, Sub-Zero" You stood up carefully. Being outdoors has never been so suffocating. It was torture to continue there for a second.

"I can help you, if you allow me to" he did not seem to have plans to prevent you from leaving, and there were appropriate moments for such, for he could have done it with ease, since you went through trouble on wearing the sandals

"You know how to help me", you repplied, sniffling.

"I am not willing to kill you, child"

"I deserve to die! I'd rather! So are treated the flawed, and there is no reason to be any different with me!” you cannot control the pitch of your own voice, that went up a few octaves.

"Then do it." He threw the dagger in the rocky ground, next to your feet. You stared at him with disbelief "If you are so worthy of dying, if alive the possibility of a second chance disturb you in such a manner, and most of all, if this is how you deal when the truth is told, if you think it is possible to murder a man who is not even in this realm, do it yourself and on your own terms." His voice took on a stern tone, harsh and deeper. He spoke in such a way that made you feel ashamed of yourself, and your lips trembled, your eyes tight to him. He was upset. "Do it. May the blade of this dagger become your pride, and may you die for it"

You could not contain a tear, and he saw it slip down by your face, but he did not reacted at all. His next attitude, in contrast, was to turn around and leave. You watched as his figure backed off increasingly toward the temple and felt cornered, frustrated. He made a brief movement with his left hand, and all the warriors on guard on the mezzanine were gone as steam.

And when he crossed the door without looking back in no time, you were alone. Alone to do yourself what you wanted the entire time. You absorbed the winter landscape around you. Your hand reached the handle of the dagger, but your fingers were trembling.

The death you wanted was within your reach now, but for some reason, you did not felt like putting an end to it. He was the one to blame. Or perhaps yourself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I plan to post the fourth chapter quicker. I hope you like it.  
> As this takes place somewhere in the events of the comics, Kuai Liang has not yet his charming beard, nor the scar in his right eye. As there are two explanations for the scar, being one of them caused by Kung Lao in a fight, and the other, more recent, caused by Kano, I chose the one where Kano does it, for I think it's "cooler" and fits nicely the story. Resuming, Sub-Zero looks pretty much like his younger version, before MKX, and after MK9.  
> I hope you get it. xoxo


End file.
